Ein krummer Hund/Dialog
Kapitel 1 ... Autopsie: Leichen der Opfer Nathan: Warum musstet ihr mir diesen Hund bringen? An Menschen bin ich gewöhnt, aber ich kann den Anblick von toten Tieren nicht ertragen. Ich habe mich nicht ohne Grund auf die menschliche Anatomie spezialisiert! Jones: Oh. Heißt das, du kannst nicht herausfinden, wie der arme Poochikin gestorben ist? Nathan: Sei nicht albern! Natürlich kann ich das! Molly und ihr Hund sind auf die gleiche Weise gestorben: Lebensmittelvergiftung. Um genau zu sein, haben beide einen mörderisch guten Karotten-Cupcake verspeist. Jones: Unsere Tatwaffe ist ein Cupcake! Was ist das bloß für eine Welt, wenn man nicht mal Gebäck trauen kann?! Nathan: Wenn man die Qualität des Zuckergusses bedenkt sowie die Tatsache, dass das Gift beinahe nicht nachweisbar war, ist es offensichtlich, dass der Mörder ausgezeichnet kochen kann. Jones: Du hast recht, ! Wenn es stimmt, dass der Mörder Cupcakes backen kann, sollten wir uns mit der besten Cupcake-Bäckerin der Stadt unterhalten: Gertrude Piccadilly, der Eigentümerin der Teestube! Sprechen mit: Gertrude Piccadilly Gertrude Piccadilly: Molly ist tot? Und ihr Hund ebenfalls? Aber das ist ja entsetzlich! Sie waren so liebenswürdig! Jones: Wirklich? Als Sie erfahren haben, dass Mrs. Robinsons Enkelin Ihren besten Angestellten getötet hatte, haben Sie aber was anderes gesagt! Gertrude Piccadilly: Ach bitte, erinnern Sie mich nicht daran! Natürlich war ich wütend! Daniel war so ein lieber Junge und er war so jung... Aber Molly war nicht dafür verantwortlich! Lassen Sie mich nur schnell Mr. Snuggles absetzen. Der Schlingel ist so aufgeregt, an der Hundeschau teilzunehmen. Er läuft schon den ganzen Vormittag im Kreis herum! Jones: Apropos Hundeschau... Das letze Mal, als wir Sie gesehen haben, haben Sie erzählt, dass Sie etwas für das Büffet backen wollten. Gertrude Piccadilly: Ja, natürlich! Was wäre das auch für ein Büffet, wenn meine berühmten Cupcakes nicht auf dem Tisch stünden? Ich wollte die letzten gerade in die Arena bringen, als Sie hereinkamen. Möchten Sie einen Cupcake probieren, Detectives? Jones: Äh, ka, , wie wär's damit? Es wäre unhöflich abzulehnen und die sehen wirklich lecker aus! Ich weiß, was Sie denken, , aber wer wäre so dumm, einen Polizeibeamten zu vergiften? Und diese Cupcakes sind wirklich köstlich! Ermitteln: Jagdhütte Jones: James, scheint nicht zuhause zu sein... typisch. Ich bin auch froh. Ich will nicht wieder Schwierigkeiten mit ihm. Ich werde draußen Wache stehen, während du dich hier umsiehst, okay? Jones: Du meinst in diesem Kleiderhaufen steckt noch mehr als James' schmutzige Socken? Dann schauen wir ihn und mal an, ! Untersuchen: Kleidung Jones: Hey, das ist eine der Teilnehmernummern für die Hunde in der Hundeschau! Wie ist das denn in James' Kleidung geraten? Meinst du wirklich James hätte sich für die Hundeschau angemeldet? Das fände ich bei so einem Einzelgänger eher überraschend! Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... Sieh mal, wer da kommt! Fragen wir James doch gleich danach! Sprechen mit: James Savage James Savage: Was habe ich Ihren Besuch zu verdanken, ? Oh, lassen Sie mich raten! Die Ermittlung in einem weiteren Mordfall? Jones: Um ehrlich zu sein, hat eine Teilnehmernummer für die Hundeschau in Ihrer Hütte gefunden, und wir würden gern wissen, warum Sie daran teilnehmen wollen. James Savage: Warum nicht? Jeder mit einem Hund kann teilnehmen, oder nicht? Ich kann so eine Gelegenheit nicht auslassen, die Einwohner von Grimsborough zu verärgern! Stellen Sie sich die Reaktion vor, wenn ich gewinne! Jones: Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer gewinnen wird, aber jemand hat gerade alles verloren: molly und ich Hund wurden tot in der Hundeschau-Arena aufgefunden... Außerdem haben wir einen Kauknochen mit den Bissspuren Ihres Hunde neben den Leichen gefunden. James Savage: Dann hatte ich ja recht: Sie sind TATSÄCHLICh wegen eines neues Mordfalls hier! Ich war morgens in der Arena für die letzte Trainingsstunde mit meinem Hund, aber ich habe niemanden dort gesehen. Der Knochen war eine Belohnung für die tolle Leistung beim Hindernislauf. Wieder auf der Polizeiwache... Grace: Endlich bist du hier, ! Ich suche dich schon den ganzen Tag! Wie ich höre hast du Molly und ihren Hund tot in der Arena gefunden, wo die Hundeschau hätte stattfinden sollen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand so etwas getan hat! Einen harmlosen Hund zu töten... Was für ein Monster! Jones: Ein Mensch wurde auch getötet... Grace: Ja, natürlich, das ist auch sehr tragisch. Aber was hatte der arme Hund mit den Kleinkriegen der Menschen zu tun?! Hab ich euch schon erzählt, dass ich mich dieses Jahr auch für den Wettbewerb angemeldet habe? , du erinnerst dich doch noch an Newton, den Welpen, den du im Industriegebiet gerettet hast? Er ist zu einem richtig lieben Hund herangewachsen... aber jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen um seine Sicherheit! Und deshalb wollte ich mit dir sprechen: , ich habe etwas mit dem Mörder gemeinsam! Jones: Wie bitte? Grace: Sieh dir mal meinen Anstecken an! Ohne ihn kann niemand die Arena betreten, in dem die Hundeschau stattfindet. Für die Öffentlichkeit ist sie noch nicht geöffnet! Molly hat einen getragen und... Jones: ... um die Arena zu betreten, muss der Mörder auch einen dieser Anstecken gehabt habe. Natürlich! Danke für den Tipp, Grace! Ramirez: Oh, , Gott sei Dank, dass Sie da sind! Es ist eine Tragödie! James... James' Hu... Jones: Bitte Ramirez, es reicht mit dem drama! Wir haben schon genug schlechte Neuigkeiten für einen Tag. Ramirez: Aber der Hund von James Savage ist gerade gestorben! Er sagt, er sei ermordet worden! Kapitel 2 Ramirez: , es ist eine Tragödie! James Savages Hund ist gerade gestorben! Er sagt, er sei ermordet worden! Jones: Was?! Erst wurden Molly und ihr Hund in der Hundeschau-Arena ermordet und jetzt der Husky von James? Was hat James noch gesagt? Weiß er, wie der Hund gestorben ist? Ramirez: Ich... Ich weiß es nicht. Er hatte nur darum gebeten, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich kommen, ! Jones: James und ich sind vielleicht selten einer Meinung, aber das würde ich ja nicht mal meinen ärgsten Feinden wünschen. Gehen wir gleich zu ihm, . Wir müssen erfahren, woran sein und gestorben ist! Allerdings sollten wir auch im Hundesalon vorbeischauen. Er ist der Hauptsponsor der Hundeschau. Wir wissen, dass der Mörder am Wettbewerb teilnimmt. Es kann sein, dass er im Hundesalon war, um seinen Hund herausputzen zu lassen! Ermitteln: Hundesalon Jones: Also, was hast du gefunden, ? Stofffetzen und Hundefutter... Die Fetzen kannst du bestimmt wieder zusammensetzen. Was das Hundefutter betrifft, hast du recht: Da hat jemand eindeutig drin gewühlt. Werfen wir einen Blick hinein! Untersuchen: Zerrissener Stoff Jones: Ah, die Stofffetzen, die du im Hundesalon gefunden hast, waren also mal eine schöne rote Schleife! Sieht allerdings so aus, als wäre sie in einem Sandkasten gewesen. Du hast recht, wir sollten sie uns genauer anschauen. Untersuchen: Schleife Jones: Hey, das sind Kekskrümel! Die rote Schleife aus dem Hundesalon ist voller Kekskrümel! Ja, das stimmt auch! Wir kennen einen Hund mit Sinn für Mode und einer Vorliebe für Kekse! Astrid, Margarets Hund! Niemandem fallen solche wichtigen Details so auf wie dir, ! Wir sollten diese Schleife ihrem Frauchen wiedergeben. Und ich sage das nicht, weil ich Hunger habe! Sprechen mit: Margaret Littlewood Margaret Littlewood: Oh, danke, ! Sie haben Astrids Schleife gefunden! Natürlich hat sie viele andere, aber das ist ihr Glücksbringer. Jones: Mrs. Littlewood, gehen Sie oft in den Hundesalon? Margaret Littlewood: Aber natürlich! Das macht jeder! Teilnehmer der Hundeschau bekommen hier Rabatt, also kommen wir alle hierher. Molly war eine Stammkundin. Und Gertrude Piccadilly ist zweimal die Woche hier, um ihren albernen Mops herausputzen zu lassen. Sagen Sie, Officers, wenn Sie schon mal hier sind, würden Sie mein neues Cupcake-Rezept probieren? Es muss perfekt sein für das Büffet der Hundeschau! Jones: Ich sollte eigentlich nicht... Ich habe heute schon so viel gegessen... Margaret Littlewood: Aber... Sie haben mein Essen noch nie abgelehnt! Officer, wollen Sie mich verärgern? Jones: Oh, na gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen... Einfach köstlich! Sie sind eine großartige Köchin, Mrs. Littlewood, wenn nicht die beste! Ihr Gebäck ist mörderisch gut! Untersuchen: Hundefutter Jones: Haha, da war eine Karte in der Hundefuttertüte! Gut aufgepasst, . Es ist offensichtlich eine Kundenkarte für den Hundesalon, aber die Tinte ist verblasst... Zeit, dein Talent zu beweisen, Partner! Untersuchen: Karte Jones: Perfekt, ! Jetzt wissen wir, dass die Karte, die du im Hundefutter gefunden hast... Desmond Galloway gehört! Ich wusste nicht, dass Desmond einen Hund hat, du etwa? Und den Treuestempeln nach zu urteilen, kommt er oft hierher! Fragen wir ihn danach! Sprechen mit: Desmond Galloway Desmond Galloway: Ja, es ist die Kundenkarte für meinen Dalmatiner, und wie Sie sehen, kommen wir oft in den Hundesalon. Mein Hund ist mein wertvollster Besitz. Jones: Haben Sie Molly Robinson in letzter Zeit dort gesehen? Desmond Galloway: Ja, leider. Letztes Mal hat ihr dummer Köter meinen Hund gebissen. Es hat sogar geblutet! Man sieht die Spuren noch! Ich wette, sie hat es getan, damit ich den Wettbewerb nicht gewinne! Jones: Oh, Sie nehmen also an der Hundeschau teil! Haben Sie Molly und ihren Hund deshalb getötet? Um sicherzugehen, dass SIE nicht gewinnen kann? Desmond Galloway: Wovon reden Sie? Molly ist tot? Das wusste ich gar nicht...! Bedeutet das, der Wettbewerb wurde abgesagt? Jones: Wir erzählen Ihnen, dass eine Frau gestorben ist, und Sie denken nur an den Wettbewerb?! Desmond Galloway: Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie viel Arbeit es ist, einen Hund für einen Wettbewerb zu trainieren? Die Pflege und die Diät, damit er in Topform ist! Und ich habe auch mit dem Büffet geholfen! Ich habe Stunden in der Küche verbracht, um mein Cupcake-Rezept zu verbessern...! Möchten Sie vielleicht probieren und sagen, was Sie davon halten? Jones: Also schön... aber nur, um sicherzugehen, dass Ihre Cupcakes niemanden krank machen! ...Lecker! Die sind ausgezeichnet, Desmond! Sprechen mit: James Savage Jones: James, wir sind sofort gekommen, als wir von Ihrem Hund gehört haben. Der Verlust Ihres Huskys tut uns sehr leid. James Savage: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das getan haben! Ich kann es einfach nicht. Jones: Sie? Wissen Sie, wer Ihren Hund getötet hat, James? Sie müssen es sagen! James Savage: Es könnte jeder von ihnen gewesen sein. Vielleicht waren es alle. Diese verlogenen Heuchler! Sie konnten den Gedanken nicht ertragen, mein Hund könne gewinnen! Ich habe diesen Hund als Welpen gefunden. Jemand hatte ihn in einen Graben geworfen. Ich habe sein Leben gerettet und er dankte es mir, indem er 10 Jahre an meiner Seite blieb. Er hat nie jemanden gebissen oder auch nur angeknurrt! Und jetzt... jetzt ist mein bester Freund tot! Jones: James... wird herausfinden, wer das war. Versprochen. Aber wir müssen Ihren Hund zunächst untersuchen. James Savage: Natürlich. Er... er ist in der Jagdhütte. Ich habe ihn nicht berührt. Ich konnte es nicht. Ermitteln: Boden der Jagdhütte Jones: Da ist er: James' Husky... der arme Hund. Schicken wir die Leiche zu Nathan. Wenn er von Molly Mörder getötet wurde, kann er vielleicht Hinweise darauf finden, wer es war! Autopsie: James' Hund Nathan: Das war ein schöner Husky. Wer immer das war, ist herzlos... und dieser neue Mord verdeutlicht, dass es Molly Hund war, auf den es der Mörder zuerst abgesehen hatte. Jones: Unglaublich! Wir haben es mit einem Hundemörder zu tun! Und das alles nur wegen einer Hundeschau?! Nathan: Der Mörder hat das Leben von James' Hund auf die gleiche Weise beendet: mit einem vergifteten Karotten-Cupcake. Die gleichen Karotten, die gleiche perfekte Glasur. Aber es gibt noch mehr! Ich habe etwas auf der Schnauze des Hundes gefunden: organische Partikel. Als ich es Grace erzählt habe, hat sie mir die Probe fast aus den Händen gerissen. Ich glaube, sie macht sich große Sorgen um ihren Hund und ist wütend über die Morde. Jedenfalls hat sie herausgefunden, dass es sich bei den Partikeln um Ethoxyethan handelt, das auch als Äther bekannt ist. Diese Verbindung wird als Betäubungsmittel eingesetzt und ist auch ein starkes Lösungsmittel. Jones: Dann hat der Mörder James' Hund also... gewaschen? Nathan: Aber nein... Er hat ihn betäubt. Wie ihr wisst, war James' Hund ein richtiger Muskelprotz! Der Mörder wollte wohl sichergehen, dass er nicht angegriffen wird. Er war gut vorbereitet. Jones: Der Mörder benutzt also Äther! Gute Arbeit, Nathan, vielen Dank! Weißt du, ... James hat Äther oft als Betäubungsmittel benutzt, wenn er sich um verletzte Tiere gekümmert hat. Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass James seinen treuesten Freund getötet hat, aber... es ist trotzdem unsere Pflicht, das zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Später. auf der Polizeiwache... Jones: , vielleicht sollten wir... eine kleine Pause machen. Mir geht's nicht so gut... Ich glaube, ich habe zu viele Cupcakes gegessen. Aber sie waren alle so... lecker... Dreht sich der Raum etwa? Oh, dann liegt es nur an mir. Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte ich besser in Kranken... Noch später... Ramirez: ! Ich habe gerade gehört, dass Jones ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde! Wissen Sie, was mit ihm nicht stimmt?! Samuel King: . Officer Ramirez. Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten. Der Magen von Inspector Jones wurde in der Notaufnahme ausgepumpt. Es steht sehr schlecht um ihn, Die Ärzte glauben, er sei vergiftet worden. Ramirez: WAS?! Kapitel 3 Grimsborough Hospital: Zimmer 212 Jones: , es ist so nett von dir, mich zu besuchen! Es tut mir wirklich leid wegen der ganzen Sache. Ich hätte einfach nicht so viel Gebäck essen sollen... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Molly Mörder schnappen kann... Aber du wirst auch allein bestimmt super zurechtkommen. Schließlich hatte das Grim PD nie einen besseren Rekruten als dich! Samuel King: Jones, Sie sollten sich ausruhen. Das Krankenhaus hat uns eine Probe von Ihrem Mageninhalt überlassen, damit unser Labor Tests damit durchführen kann. , kann ich Sie nachher auf der Wache kurz sprechen? Ramirez: Oh, , Sie waren bei Inspector Jones? Wie geht es ihm? Wird er durchkommen? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ih... Wissen Sie, Jones hat mir am Anfang meiner Polizeikarriere immer geholfen. Er war wie ein Mentor für mich! Ich weiß, er ärgert mich gern, aber er hat ein gutes Herz. Und ich muss wirklich noch einiges lernen! Aber Sie haben recht, Chief King wartet auf Sie! Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie aufgehalten habe. Sie sollten sich jetzt auf den Weg machen! Samuel King: , ich wollte Jones keine Angst machen, aber die Ärzte machen sich Sorgen. Sie können ihn nicht behandeln, solange wir nicht genau wissen, was ihn krank gemacht hat. , Sie werden diese Ermittlung ohne Jones fortsetzen müssen. Aber das müssen Sie nicht allein tun: Officer Ramirez wird Sie unterstützen, wenn Sie es für nötig halten. Ramirez: , es wird mir eine Ehre sein, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten! Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen! Samuel King: Das rate ich Ihnen auch! Der Bürgermeister hat wieder angerufen. Er ist fest entschlossen, die Hundeschau abzuhalten. Sie müssen Molly Mörder so schnell wie möglich schnappen - sowohl für diese Stadt, als auch für Jones! Und Sie haben keinen guten Start erwischt. Es hat ein weiteres Opfer gegeben. Mrs. Piccadillys Hund wurde tot im Hundesalon aufgefunden. Worauf warten Sie denn noch?! ABMARSCH! Analysieren: Probe von Jones Nathan: , ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten. Ich habe Jones' Probe aus dem Krankenhaus allen möglichen Tests unterzogen... und das Ergebnis ist jedes Mal positiv: Jones wurde das gleiche Gift verabreicht wie Molly und den Hunden. Ramirez: Aber... aber er ist nicht tot! Sind Sie SICHER, dass es das gleiche Gift ist? Nathan: Eindeutig. Jones ist Molly nur noch nicht in die Leichenhalle gefolgt, weil er viel jünger und kräftiger ist als sie. Aber ohne Gegengift wird er nicht wieder gesund werden. Ramirez: Und können Sie es herstellen? Können Sie das Gegengift herstellen? Nathan: Ich fürchte nicht. Jones ist noch am Leben, daher habe ich bessere Ergebnisse bekommen als bei den anderen Opfern, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es ein sehr eigenartiges, sehr altes Gift ist. Es gibt ein Gegengift, aber es würde Tage dauern, um es herzustellen, und um ehrlich zu sein: Jones hat nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Ramirez: , wir MÜSSEN den Mörder finden, um Jones zu retten! Wir müssen es einfach! Nathan sagte, das Gift in den Cupcakes sei ein sehr altes gewesen. Vielleicht... vielleicht kennt sich jemand mit so was aus, der alte Sachen verkauft? Sie haben recht, wir müssen mit Mr. Galloway sprechen! Sprechen mit: Desmond Galloway Desmond Galloway: , es freut mich, Sie zu sehen. Ich habe von der Sache mit Mrs. Piccadillys Hund gehört! Was geht hier vor? Ist mein Hund sicher? Warum haben Sie den Mörder noch nicht gefasst? Ramirez: Sie können sicher sein, dass wir unser Bestes tun, Mr. galloway. möchte zunächst einmal wissen, ob Sie dieses Gift verkaufen? Desmond Galloway: Gift?! Worauf wollen Sie da anspielen? Ich bin auf Antiquitäten spezialisiert, nicht auf tödliche Dinge! Die einzige Chemikalie, die ich verkaufe, ist hausgemacht. Es handelt sich um eine raffinierte Formel für ein Reinigungsmittel: Eine Mischung aus Äther und Azeton, mit der man selbst die ältesten Flecken los wird! Ramirez: Ach, tatsächlich? Wird das oft gekauft? Desmond Galloway: Einige kluge Leute kaufen es. Die charmante Mrs. Littlewood holt es sich schon seit Jahren. Sie sagt immer, dass es alles wunderbar sauber macht! Ramirez: Aha! Sowohl Mr. Galloway als auch Mrs. Littlewood benutzen Äther! Das muss in unsere Akte! Wissen Sie, das ist viel aufregender als das, was ich normalerweise tue, ! Ermitteln: Waschplätze Ramirez: Der arme Mr. Snuggles! Oh, Gertrude muss am Boden zerstört sein! Sie haben natürlich recht: Wir sollten uns das Halsband von Mr. Snuggles ansehen. Vielleicht kann es uns mehr über seine letzten Augenblicke verraten. Untersuchen: Hundehalsband Ramirez: Ich frage mich, was das für ein Insekt ist, das Sie auf dem Hundehalsband im Hundesalon gefunden haben, ! Sie haben recht. Ich schätze, wenn wir die Spezies bestimmen, könnte uns das Aufschluss darüber geben, wo Mr. Snuggles gewesen ist. Aber wie stellen wir das an? Forensische Insektenkunde? Sie meinen, Sie wollen dieses Insekt mir einer Datenbank abgleichen? Das ist eine brillante Idee, ! Untersuchen: Insekt Ramirez: Gute Arbeit, ! Das Insekt, das Sie auf dem Hundehalsband von Mr. Snuggles gefunden habe, ist eindeutig eine Zecke! Laut der Datenbank ist diese Beckenart nur in sehr warmer und feuchter Umgebung anzutreffen... Das scheint ja gar nicht zum Wetter in Grimsborough zu passen. Oh natürlich, ! Es gibt hier einen warmen und feuchten Ort voller Pflanzen! Charles Parkers Gewächshaus. Dann wollen wir uns mal mit ihm unterhalten! Sprechen mit: Charles Parker Charles Parker: Sie haben Zecken auf dem Halsband von Gertrudes Hund gefunden? Das überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten. Gertrude war gestern in meinem Gewächshaus. Sie wollte ihren dummen Köter für die Hundeschau mit Blumen schmücken und hat ihn in meinen exotischen Pflanzen herumtollen lassen, als wir uns unterhielten! Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer wieder Zecken auf den Pflanzen gefunden. Diese hartnäckigen Dinger müssen den Hund also befallen haben. Göttliche Gerechtigkeit, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ramirez: Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Parker, aber Sie könnten den Toten ruhig etwas Respekt erweisen! Vielleicht haben Sie ja beschlossen, ihn selbst zu bestrafen... Charles Parker: Jetzt mal im Ernst... Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als Haustiere zu töten! Gertrude hätte die Zecken leicht loswerden können. Sie hätte ihren dummen Hund nur mit Äther abtupfen müssen. So hab ich das bei mir gemacht! Ihr das nicht zu sagen, war schon Rache genug für mich! Autopsie: Gertrudes Hund Nathan: , wie viele Hunde willst du mir noch schicken? Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe! Ramirez: Tut mir leid, Nathan. Aber kann diesen grässlichen Mörder nur schnappen, wenn wir so viele Informationen wie möglich über ihn sammeln! Nathan: Da haben wir wenigstens Glück. Es handelt sich um dieselbe Tatwaffe, aber diesmal habe ich ganze Brocken des Cupcakes im Magen des Hundes gefunden. Ich habe diese Brocken verschiedenen Tests unterzogen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wonach ich suchen sollte, und hoffte auf eine verräterische Spur... Ramirez: Haben Sie sie gefunden? Nathan: Natürlich. Es waren Spuren von Haarspray im Zuckerguss des Cupcakes. Erst der Äther und jetzt das... Der Mörder wird nachlässig. Ramirez: , ich fühle mich verpflichtet, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Gertrude Haarspray benutzt, genau wie der Mörder. Sie meint immer, sie könne ihre Locken sonst nicht bändigen! Und Margaret Littlewood benutzt auch Haarspray: Den Geruch erkenne ich schon von Weitem. Sie geizt nicht gerade damit! Dann sollten wir uns das wohl lieber aufschreiben, nicht wahr? Fertig! Und jetzt... sehen wir besser nach Gertrude. Sie hat Mr. Snuggles so geliebt... Oh, ich weiß gar nicht, wie Sie mit all diesen Tragödien klarkommen, ! Sprechen mit: Gertrude Piccadilly Gertrude Piccadilly: Mein a-a-armer Mr. Sn-Snuggles! Was hat er nur getan, dass er so etwas verdient? Er war das süßeste kleine Hü-Hündchen! Ramirez: Es tut uns sehr leid, was Ihrem Hund zugestoßen ist, Gertrude. wird den Mörder von Mr. Snuggles fassen, da können Sie sicher sein! Gertrude Piccadilly: Oh bitte, bitte schnappen Sie ihn, ! Dieser schreckliche Mensch MUSS gefasst werden! Mein armer Mr. Snuggles!!! Ramirez: Gertrude, können wir Sie jetzt allein lassen? Gertrude Piccadilly: J-Ja. Margaret wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Sie wollte mir Gesellschaft leisten. Sie war sehr lieb. Das... kommt mir so unwirklich vor, wissen Sie? Es ist, als hätten Sie einen Fehler gemacht und Mr. Snuggles würde jeden Augenblick ins Zimmer gelaufen kommen... Ramirez: Arme Gertrude... , wir müssen Mr. Snuggles und Jones und all die anderen rächen! Ich werde Ihnen helfen, diesen Mörder zu fassen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! Ich hoffe nur, dass er mich nicht auch holen will... Später, auf der Polizeiwache Samuel King: Ah, . Gut, dass Sie da sind: Der Bürgermeister möchte ein Wörtchen mit Ihnen sprechen. Bürgermeister Johnson: , schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Sie verstehen, wie wichtig es ist, diese entsetzliche Sache vor dem Beginn der Hundeschau aufzulösen. Die Hundeschau bedeutet den Einwohnern von Grimsborough unendlich viel... und ebenso der Stadtverwaltung. Sie darf keinesfalls abgesagt werden, haben Sie das verstanden? Ramirez: Sir, mit Verlaub, tut alles Erdenkliche, um den Mörder zu fassen und Inspector Jones zu retten! Bürgermeister Johnson: Ah ja, Inspector Jones. Ich fürchte sein Zustand verschlechtert sich, nicht wahr, Chief King? Samuel King: Da haben Sie leider recht. Sein Magen wurde ausgepumpt, aber es ist schon zu viel Gift in seinen Organismus gelangt. Seine Vitalfunktionen werden immer schwächer. , falls Sie den Mörder nicht schnellstens fassen und überzeugen, uns das Gegengift zu geben... wird Jones es wohl leider nicht überleben. Ramirez: Das können wir nicht zulassen! Was sollen wir tun, Sir? Samuel King: Gehen Sie zurück zur Hundeschau-Arena und finden Sie das fehlende Puzzleteil! BEEILUNG! Ermitteln: Hindernisstrecke Ramirez: Was haben Sie gefunden, ? Dieses Taschentuch... Da ist Blut darauf! Es ist aber auch voller Sand und Gras... Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was das orange Zeug da ist! Was sollen wir tun? Jones bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit! Eine Probe nehmen? Aber natürlich! Wir sollten eine Probe nehmen! Warum ist mir das nicht eingefallen? Untersuchen: Taschentuch Ramirez: Oh, prime, Sie haben es geschafft, eine Probe von dem Taschentuch aus der Hundeschau-Arena zu nehmen! Schicken wir sie ins Labor! Die Zeit läuft uns davon! Analysieren: Unbekannte Probe Grace: Bist du sicher, dass du diese Probe einem Taschentuch entnommen hast, ? Da waren so viele Elemente, ich bin daraus fast nicht schlau geworden! Glücklicherweise macht mich Wut noch besser... und ich bin gerade sehr, sehr wütend auf diesen Hundemörder! Folgendes konnte ich herausfinden: Auf dem Taschentuch waren Sand, Blut und Spuren von Karotten-Cupcake. Ramirez: Karotten-Cupcake? Das muss also das Taschentuch des Mörders sein! Grace: Genau. Einer der Hunde, den er getötet hat, muss ihn gebissen haben! Auf dem Taschentuch waren dunklere Blutspritzer, und die stimmen mit dem Blut aus der Bissspur überein. Leider wird die Analyse des Blutes nicht leicht... Der Schmutz hat es stark verunreinigt, es wird mehrere Stunden dauern. Grace: So viel Zeit haben wir nicht! So viel Zeit hat Jones nicht! Grace: Dann wisst ihr jetzt zumindest, dass der Mörder Bissspuren am Körper hat. Ich hoffe, das wird dir helfen, dieses Monster zu schnappen, ! Ramirez: Hurra, ! Endlich haben wir genügend Beweise, um diesen schrecklichen Mörder zu verhaften! Sobald wir ihn verhaftet haben, MUSS er uns das Gegengift geben und Jones wird gerettet sein! Kommen Sie, verhaften wir den Mörder bevor es zu spät ist! Kümmere dich jetzt um den Mörder! Ramirez: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie es waren, Mrs. Littlewood! In Ihrem Alter! Margaret Littlewood: Warum? Glauben Sie, ich habe nicht nur meine Jugend, sondern auch meinen Verstand verloren? Als ich erkannte, dass Mollys Bastard den Wettbewerb gewinnen würde, wusste ich, was ich tun musste. Es war nie meine Absicht, sie zu töten, wissen Sie? Aber ich hätte mir denken können, dass diese fette Kuh es sich nicht verkneifen kann, den Cupcake zu essen, den ich ihren Hund geben wollte! Ramirez: Aber warum nur?! Es ist doch nur eine Hundeschau! Warum wollten Sie einen Hund wegen so etwas töten? Margaret Littlewood: Warum? Ich werde Ihnen sagen warum! Wenn sie alt und allein sind, Ihre Enkel Sie nie besuchen und Sie nichts anderen zu tun haben, als auf das Ende des Tages zu warten, dann werden Sie es schon verstehen! Diese Hundeschau ist der Moment im Jahr, in dem ich glänzen kann! Wenn ich gewinnen würde, gäbe es kein "die liebe alte Margaret mit ihrem Hund und ihren Keksen" mehr! Dann würden mich alle respektieren! Ramirez: Sie dachten, wenn Sie einen Polizisten töten, würden die Leute Sie respektieren?! Wie KONNTEN Sie das tun?! Sie wussten, wie sehr Jones Sie geschätzt hat!!! Margaret Littlewood: Ich bin in Panik geraten! , Sie waren nah an der Wahrheit dran! Ich hoffte, dass Sie nach dem Tod von Jones zu sehr trauern würden, um die Ermittlungen abzuschließen! Ramirez: Ha, selbst ich hätte so einen Fehler nicht begangen! scheitert nie, Mrs. Littlewood! Margaret Littlewood: Das sehe ich auch... Richterin Hall: Margaret Littlewood, Ihre Anwesenheit vor diesem Gericht ist traurig und erschreckend. Mit dem Mord an Molly Robinson und drei Hunden sowie dem versuchten Mord an einem Mitglied der Polizei haben Sie gezeigt, dass das Böse kein Alter kennt. Und gerade in diesem Augenblick kämpft Inspector Jones noch gegen die Wirkung Ihres Giftes! Wo ist das Gegengift, Mrs. Littlewood? Margaret Littlewood: Oh, ich habe es bei mir, Euer Ehren! Aber bevor ich es Ihnen gebe... Ich hätte eine Bitte an Officer Jones, wenn sie ihm überbringen würde. Ramirez: Eine Bitte an Inspector Jones?! Er könnte sterben, wenn er das Gegengift nicht bekommt und Sie wollen Hilfe von IHM?! Sie... Sie schreckliche alte Frau! Margaret Littlewood: Bitte, , hören Sie mich an! Ich bin schuldig, das akzeptiere ich. Aber meine süße Astrid ist es nicht. Sie hat nichts Schlimmes getan. Astrid hat sehr hart für die Hundeschau trainiert, und ich finden, sie sollte teilnehmen dürfen. , ich würde Jones gern bitten, Astrid beim Wettbewerb zu begleiten... und sich um sie zu kümmern, solange ich im Gefängnis bin. Ramirez: WAS?! Margaret Littlewood: Ich bin nicht undankbar. Hier ist das Gegengift. Und wenn Mr. Jones das für mich tut, gebe ich ihm mein Kochbuch mit Geheimrezepten. Ich weiß, wie ihm mein Essen immer geschmeckt hat. Richterin Hall: Mrs. Littlewood, wenn Sie auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren wollen, ist es zu spät. Das Gericht hat seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Margaret Littlewood, das Gericht von Grimsborough verurteilt sie zu lebenslanger Haft. Sie haben nach 15 Jahren die Möglichkeit, Bewährung zu beantragen. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen! Weitere Ermittlungen Samuel King: ! Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht zu erschöpft, hier geht nämlich alles vor die Hunde! Natürlich ist Jones unsere Priorität! Werfen Sie einen Blick auf das Gegengift von Margaret und prüfen Sie, dass es sicher ist. Dann können wir es ins Krankenhaus bringen! Und ich würde gern verhindern, dass James Savage wegen dem Tod seines Hundes Amok läuft. Die Einwohner haben eine Totenwache organisiert. Er muss sich beruhigen, bevor er hingeht. Das gilt auch für die Teilnehmer der Hundeschau. Dieses Gemetzel hat allen Angst eingejagt. Desmond Galloway hat sich beim Bürgermeister über den Mangel an Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beschwert. Sie müssen alle beruhigen. Grace wird mit Ihnen die Gegend absichern. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von Mr. Galloway und nimmt ebenfalls teil. Er sollte auf sie hören. Untersuchen: Flasche mit Gegengift Ramirez: Chief King hat vielleicht recht: Was, wenn das "Gegengift", das Margaret uns gegeben hat, wieder nur eine Flasche Gift ist? Das wäre schrecklich! Da steht etwas auf dem Etikett der Flasche. Vielleicht hilft uns das, zu bestimmen, ob wir dem Inhalt trauen können, aber ich kann es nicht lesen... Könnten Sie sich das kurz ansehen, ? Ramirez: Kann ich mal lesen, was Sie auf dem Etikett des Gegengifts gefunden haben? "Astrid geben, falls sie einen Cupcake frisst"? Es war also für Margarets Hund bestimmt! Yippie! Wenn Margaret das auf die Flasche geschrieben hat, muss es das Gegengift sein! Sie wollte sicherstellen, dass ihrer geliebten Hündin nichts passiert! Wir müssen schnell ins Krankenhaus, , damit die Ärzte Jones das Gegengift verabreichen können! Andy Choi: , endlich! Ich wollte mir das Gegengift schon selbst holen! Zum Glück kommen Sie noch rechtzeitig! Ramirez: Natürlich kommen wir rechtzeitig! würde Jones nie sterben lassen! Und ich auch nicht! Sagen Sie, Doktor... Wird das Gegengift ausreichen, um Jones zu retten? Das Gift wird doch keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen, oder? Andy Choi: Keine Sorge, ich werde mein Möglichstes für seine Heilung tun! Und dank dieses Gegengifts sollte Mr. Jones schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein! Ramirez: Oh, , mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen! Jones wird durchkommen und zwar dank IHNEN! Ich schätze, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis das Gegengift wirkt. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir der armen Gertrude einen Besuch abstatten, bis es Jones besser geht? Ich weiß, dass es ihr wegen allem, was geschehen ist, sehr schlecht geht. Sie würde sich bestimmt freuen, Sie zu sehen. Was meinen Sie, , sollen wir hingehen? Nach Gertrude sehen Gertrude Piccadilly: , es ist so freundlich von Ihnen, mich zu besuchen! Ich hoffe, Ihrem Partner geht es schon besser! Ramirez: Ja, Gertrude. Dank , ist Inspector Jones bald wieder auf den Beinen. Gertrude Piccadilly: Ich bin froh, das zu hören! , ich möchte Ihnen danken - für alles, was Sie getan haben! Sie haben diese böse Hexe hinter Gitter gebracht und meinen armen Mr. Snuggles gerächt. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass sie die Frechheit besaß, mich aufmuntern zu wollen, nachdem sie meinen Hund getötet hatte! Aber das Leben geht weiter... Bitte, , lassen Sie mich etwas für Sie kochen, als Dankeschön. Sie sind nach all der harten Arbeit bestimmt am Verhungern! Etwas später... Jones: ! Hier drüben! Sieh mal, mir geht es schon wieder gut! Der Doc sagte, dass ich mich dank des Gegengifts, das du gebracht hast, wundersam schnell erhole! Ramirez: Jones! Sie sind geheilt! Und das auch noch gerade rechtzeitig für die Hundeschau! Oh, das ist wundervoll! Astrid wird jetzt jemanden haben, der sie zur Parade führt! Jones: Astrid? Was meinen Sie damit? Margaret ist doch im Gefängnis, oder nicht? Ramirez: Da stimmt, aber sie hat uns um einen Gefallen gebeten: Sie wollte, dass Sie Astrid zur Hundeschau bringen. Sie hat uns auch dieses Buch als Entschuldigung für Sie mitgegeben. Jones: Nach allem, was sie getan hat! Als ob ihr supergeheimes Kochbuch eine Entschädigung für meine Vergif... Moment mal! Ist das ein Rezept für Himbeerkekse? Na schön! Ich werde mich während der Hundeschau um Astrid kümmern. ich werde sie abholen, und wir können uns später auf der Hundeschau treffen, in Ordnung, ? Desmond Galloway beruhigen Desmond Galloway: ! Sollten Sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass die Arena frei von vergiftetem Essen ist? Ich habe den Bürgermeister angerufen und er sagte... Grace: Genau deswegen sind wir hier. Ein wenig Aufräumarbeit ist nötig, bevor der Wettbewerb beginnt. und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass die Hundeschau-Arena sicher ist! Desmond Galloway: Das will ich auch hoffen! Schließlich zahlen wir doch Steuern dafür. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein schöner Hund unter solchen Bedingungen an der Hundeschau teilnimmt! Grace: Lass das, Desmond! Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber lass deinen Ärger nicht an aus! Wir werden diesen Ort ordentlich absichern, nicht wahr ? Ermitteln: Hundeschau-Arena Grace: Mensch, dieser Ort war vielleicht ein Chaos! Aber dank dir sieht alles schon ordentlicher aus, ... Hast du etwas Beunruhigendes gefunden? Karotten-Cupcakes? Wie schrecklich! Stell dir vor, das ist Margarets vergiftetes Gebäck! Was, wenn noch ein Hund von diesem Teller gefressen hat? Nach Jones' Vergiftung dürfen wir kein Risiko eingehen! Würdest du bitte eine Probe des Zuckergusses nehmen, ? Untersuchen: Teller mit Cupcakes Grace: Gute Arbeit, . Jetzt kann ich die Zuckergussprobe, die du entnommen hast, analysieren. Bald wissen wir, was wirklich auf dem Teller in der Arena steht! Ich hoffe wirklich, dass diese Cupcakes nicht vergiftet sind! Analysieren: Zuckergussprobe Grace: Endlich! Ich habe die Probe, die du von den Cupcakes in der Hundeschau-Aren genommen hast, allen möglichen Tests unterzogen. , sie sind nicht vergiftet! Es sind nur ganz normale Karotten-Cupcakes, die für den menschlichen Verzehr geeignet sind. Ich habe sie probiert und sie schmecken köstlich! Ramirez: , Sie sind wieder da! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo Sie hi... UAH! SIND DAS KAROTTEN-CUPCAKES? BLOß NICHT ANFASSEN! WIR MÜSSEN DIESE VERGIFTETEN DINGER ALLE WEGWERFEN!!! Garce: Ramirez! Lassen Sie das Geschrei! Die sind nicht vergiftet. Ich habe sie gerade analysiert. Hier, probieren Sie mal! Sie sind lecker. Ramirez: Oh, Gott sei Dank! Es tut mir leid, Grace. Einen Augenblick lang dachte ich, es wären die gleichen vergifteten Cupcakes, die Jones gegessen hat. Grace: Ja, ich schätze, alle werden eine Zeit lang wählerisch bei Karotten-Cupcakes sein... Nimm dir einen, . Dann können wir Desmond beruhigen, dass die Arena sicher ist! Desmond überzeugen, die Arena sei sicher Desmond Galloway: Die Arena sieht so ordentlich aus! Ich bin beeindruckt, ! Grace: Wie ich schon sagte, es ist unsere Pflicht, den Einwohnern nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen in dieser Arena beizustehen. Keine Sorge, der Veranstaltungsort ist jetzt sicher für die Hunde und ihre Besitzer. Desmond Galloway: Perfekt! Ich will meinen Hund nicht auf die Weise verlieren, wie es Mr. Savage und Mrs. Piccadilly passiert ist... Das war so grausam! Und alles nur, um bei der Hundeschau zu betrügen! Grace: Genau. Ich könnte auch nicht damit umgehen, wenn jemand Newton töten würde. Ich bin schon verzweifelt genug, wenn er sich wehtut... Desmond Galloway: Dass kann ich nachvollziehen. Hoffen wir, dass nichts mehr den Wettbewerb stören wird! , danke für all die harte Arbeit. Hier, nehmen Sie das als Dankeschön von allen Wettbewerbsteilnehmern an! Nach James Savage sehen Ramirez: Hallo, James! und ich wollten sehen, wie Sie zurechtkommen nach dem... nach allem, was passiert ist. James Savage: Mein Hund war mein bester Freund. Was denken Sie, wie ich mich fühle, nachdem ich ihn verloren habe? Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass er auf diese Weise umkommt... Sie haben recht, , ich sollte zur Totenwache gehen, auch wenn ich der Stadtbevölkerung nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann. Sie findet auch zu Ehren meines Hundes statt. Also, äh... Ich schätze, ich muss mich für die Totenwache in Schale werfen, nicht wahr? Hier in diesem Chaos sollte irgendwo eine Krawatte sein, aber ich habe sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen... Ramirez: Keine Sorge, James. findet Ihre Krawatte bestimmt ganz schnell! Ermitteln: Jagdhütte Ramirez: Ah! Der Stoff, den du gefunden hast, sieht viel seidiger aus als die übrige Kleidung von James. Es kann sich nur um seine Krawatte handeln! Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass er in der ganzen Hütte nur eine einzige Krawatte hat! Und zerrissen ist sie auch! Wahrscheinlich trägt er sie nie, sonst hätte er bemerkt, dass sie zerrissen ist! Untersuchen: Zerrissenes Material Ramirez: Gute Arbeit, ! Jetzt, da die Krawatte wiederhergestellt ist, sieht sie... Meine Güte, ist die hässlich! , meinen Sie James wäre wütend, wenn ich ihm rate, diese schreckliche Krawatte nicht zu tragen? Er macht mir Angst... James Savage seine Krawatte wiedergeben James Savage: ! Sie haben meine Krawatte aber schnell gefunden! Das ist meine einzige, und für die Totenwache wollte ich mich ordentlich anziehen! Ramirez: Klar, aber... das ist eine sehr... originelle Krawatte, die Sie da haben... Wozu wollen Sie die anziehen? James Savage: Was meinen Sie damit? Ist meine übliche Kleidung unpassend? Ich verstehe zwar nichts von Mode, aber die Krawatte wird doch ausreichen, oder? Ramirez: Nein, wird sie nicht! Ich meine... Es liegt natürlich an Ihnen! A-Aber vielleicht kann mit Ihnen einkaufen gehen, damit Sie etwas Passenderes für die Totenwache anziehen können. Ende Bürgermeister Johnson: , ich bin mal wieder beeindruckt! Sie haben die schlimmste Mörderin hinter Gitter gebracht, die dieser Bezirk je gesehen hat! Und dank Ihrer harten Arbeit kann die Hundeschau ENDLICH beginnen! Sind Sie bereit, mit Ihrem Hund anzutreten, Inspector Jones? Jones: Ja, Sir! , wünsch mir Glück! Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben! Oje, wir sind schon dran! Na komm, Astrid, braves Hündchen! Wir sehen uns bei der Preisverleihung, ! Hundeschau-Arena: Preisverleihung Bürgermeister Johnson: Und der Gewinner der diesjährigen Hundeschau von Grimsborough ist... ASTRID! Jones: WAS?! Bürgermeister Johnson: Mr. Jones, würden Sie bitte mit Ihrem Hund vortreten? Jones: Hast du das gerade gehört, ? Ich habe gewonnen! Wir haben den Wettbewerb gewonnen! Ich freu mich so! Bürgermeister Johnson: Mr. Jones, hier ist eine Medaille für Sie und Ihren Hund. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dem perfekten Lauf in der Arena! Jones: Oh, äh... Vielen Dank! Und wenn man bedenkt, Margaret hätte ohne diese Morde gewinnen können... Das ist wirklich schrecklich! Grace: Jones, ich bin so stolz auf dich! Du weißt, wie man mit Tieren umgeht, nicht wahr? Oh, , King wartet in seinem Büro auf dich. Er würde dich jetzt nach dem Wettbewerb gerne sehen. Wieder in Chief Kings Büro... Samuel King: , noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich denke, Sie sind die einzige Person, die vermutet hat, was für ein böser Mensch Margaret Littlewood ist. Und Sie haben sich auch ausgezeichnet um die Sicherheit beim Wettbewerb heute Nachmittag gekümmert! Die Altstadt hat Ihnen viel zu verdanken. Jetzt kann sie dank Ihnen ihre legendäre Ruhe wiederfinden. Bürgermeister Johnson: Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können, Chief King! Der Frieden in diesem Bezirk ist wiederhergestellt und das haben wir zu verdanken. Sie haben bestimmt die Nase voll von alten Damen und ihren geliebten Hunden, nicht wahr? Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, Sie in einem jüngeren und dynamischeren Bezirk einzusetzen! Die University of Grimsborough wartet auf Sie, ! Ihre Talente werden nun gebraucht, um die verzwickten und ungewöhnlichen Fälle dort zu lösen! Kategorie:Dialoge